Last Son of the Isles
by Lyra Lupin
Summary: A redemption story for Frozen's villain, Prince Hans. Hans finally realizes that he's the hero of his story. It takes courage to journey into the unknown, but he rediscovers his truth and his heart begins to thaw. Finally, when all is lost, all will be found. Inspired by Frozen II. Discovers romantic love and acceptance with Maren and Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Last Son of the Isles**

A redemption story for Frozen's villain. Hans finally realizes the hero he's been looking for is himself. It takes courage to journey into the unknown, but he rediscovers his truth and his heart begins to thaw. Finally, when all is lost, all will be found. Feeling a bit inspired to shape a backstory and a little penance and grace for my favorite baddie. I hope you all like this- please read and review!

**Chapter 1: All Must Be Lost**

**Homecoming**

The Southern Isles

Denmark

_Three months after he returned in chains. _

The night air howled sorrowfully against the window panes, rattling the ancient glass of the House of Westergaard. Inside the cavernous throne room, the air was still and cold. The youngest son of the noblest house shivered with pain as his knees ached brutally against the cold, slate floor. At the end of the hall burned a bright, golden fire around which sat three men in woolen uniforms adorned with silver medals and gold brocade. Adorned in common clothes, a dirty grey jumper, and rough woolen trousers, the younger man could feel his brow began to run with a cold sweat both from the physical pain and the shame of his condition. The older men laughed jovially as wine sloshed from their goblets and the fire cracked until finally, there was a lull in conversation.

"Do you smell horses, Nels?"

The darker of the men lifted his long, aquiline nose in the air and sniffed, "No Bosse, I smell horse shit."

At that, the largest of the men laughed as he rubbed his belly then beckoned with a lazy finger, "Arise, little brother and come here."

Face tightly pinched, Hans arose slowly, focusing on the fire as he willed himself not to limp. He would show no sign of the pain radiating from his knees.

"Christ's sake, has he been kneeling there the whole night?" Asked Nels, before taking another deep and careless swig from the silver goblet in his jeweled hand.

Bosse pounded his chest and release a low burp, "Just since the veal. When was that? An hour, two hours at most?" He said, waving his hand nonchalantly.

The king did not make eye contact with his brothers, but kept eye contact with the youngest. "Closer, Hans."

Nels crossed his long legs, "That's right Hans, act like shite and you will smell like shite."

The watery, dark eyes of Bosse, second in line, traveled up and down Han's thin, dirty frame. He grunted thickly with distaste and turned his back to the youngest heir.

"I've explained your failure to make an alliance with Arendelle to your brothers, Hans." Spoke King Aleksander of the Southern Isle, oldest sibling of the noble and ancient House of Westergaard.

"And how instead of making an alliance, you made us an enemy." Added Nels, his head tilting as he studied Hans with narrowed green eyes mirroring the his young siblings.

"Look at your brother when he speaks to you, Hans." The King added lowly.

Hans raised his face. It was set without expression.

"You were engaged to the young Princess, yes?" Bosse said into his mug of ale, brow glistening with sweat in the firelight.

"I was." Replied Hans. His voice revealing no emotion.

"And did you take her? Did you…. Seal the deal, little brother?" At this question, his dark eyes, rolled up to study the younger man's reaction carefully.

Hans flinched, "No…"

"_No?_" Repeated Bosse.

"I only knew her one day before the Ice Queen released winter, Bosse." He replied with a quiet voice, eyes distant.

"_It was only one day, Bosse_!" Mocked Nels. Then slamming his goblet on the table, hatred reflecting the flickering golden flames of the hearth in his eyes. "Did we teach you nothing of court Hans, the art of seduction?"

Hans' cheeks spotted red at the memory of the lessons taught to him by Nels at sixteen. He had been humiliated at being forced to perform crude acts with women in front of his older brother. Now, nearly a decade later and more experienced in the ways of the world, he knew that Nels had taken sexual gratification from watching and directing his 'tutelage'. The man was a twisted sadist and Hans swore he would never inflict that same indignity and shame on anyone else.

Even in the depths of his own power madness in Arendelle, he knew he would never take either princess against their will. There were some bridges he had not yet forced himself to cross. Since he'd nearly stabbed Nels at age 20, the last time he'd been forced to 'perform', intimacy was something he had not brought himself to allow. Certain touches brought forth scarred memories edged with pain and shame. He even went as far as to bring an unconscious and questionably attired Queen Elsa back from the North Mountain on his own horse to protect her from unwanted and wandering hands.

"Do you know nothing of wooing and winning? You got all that way there and you _didn't_ take her maidenhead?!"

Hans, his calm facade cracking, words thick with snark. "I was trying to woo her Nels, not rape her for sport." He replied indignantly.

"Come here." Nel commanded with a hiss. Hans took one step forward. Suddenly the older brother violently back-handed the younger man across the cheek and not ready for the blow, Hans fell to the floor. "That is for your insolence."

His check stinging and bruised, he tightened his restraint, willing himself not to raise a hand to comfort his bleeding cheek as he stood. Hans was out of practice with his brothers and their abuse, but he would not bow his head. Instead he lifted his chin, and stared ahead.

Bosse shook his head. "Ha! Little brother is not ready to play with the big boys! I say back to the stable until he's done some more time and is ready to run with the stallions." At this last word, the older soldier cupped his manhood pridefully and produced a full, rumbling laugh from his belly.

"And Nels?" Asked the King.

Nels sniffed, distastefully. "I agree. When are you going to grow-up Hans? This isn't a fairytale, you are so desperate for love you were willing to forgo the logical course of deflower the girl and then she would have had to marry you. My god boy, do you want to live in the stables forever?" Scaffing, "You do know that you can't marry your horse?"

Bosse nearly fell off his chair with laughter. "Isn't that sweet. The little boy looking for love! And with his horse! Hahaha!" Even the King smiled.

Hans refused to replied, his cheeks spotting red with embarrassment and anger. But still he refused to lower his gaze as his green eyes looked straight ahead into the fire reflecting the fire he felt in his soul.

Nels tsked, "Failure again, Aleksa. What are we going to do with him?"

The King signed. "Well, Hans, there you have it. Back to the stables, boy. When we have another plan, then we'll call upon you. Until then, I think some common labor will help you reflect on your position in this family."

Hans nodded and the King dismissed him with a wave of the hand. As he walked away, he could hear Bosse say, "When will that little brat find a place of his own? When will he realize that he's not wanted here."

"And certainly not needed," Nels added.

At those fateful words, the last noble son of the Southern Isles knew he would leave his homeland that night and never return.

**Seven Years Later**

The North Mountain Range

Northern Scandinavia

On his strong yellow Fjord horse, _Aku_, Hans breathed a sigh of relief as the mountains leveled out into a long flat valley veiled with white snow.. It was late October, but the northwinds were already whipping bitterly this morning. Beneath a grey sky and dancing snowfall, Hans and his faithful horse pushed steadily forwards. If there was any hope in finding Lars, Emil and Anders and the fleet of his brothers' ships that were rumored to be somewhere off the Arendelle coast past the last outpost of Tromsø before winter, then there was no time to spare waiting for better weather. As better weather this time of the year, certainly wouldn't be in this part of the world until spring.

The horse whinnied, and Hans tussled her ears, "I know friend. We'll take a break soon." He strained his eyes to make out shapes of trees and maybe humans in the distance. "Ahh, I think I see people." He said aloud and then leaning forward so Aku could hear him clearly, "And that means lunch for me and carrots for you!"

The horse bucked a bit and picked up chucked through his thick ginger beard already iced with snow, "Alright and an apple if you insist!"

As they pushed the snow clouds, Hans began to feel these people were waving at him in distress. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to make out the figures through the heavy, blowing snowflakes. They were waving frantically and shouting in a native launguage.

"They need us Aku. _E__eet-TEE! Eet-TEE!_" Both horse and rider leaned into the wind. As the horse race across the field of snow, Hans began to make out a group of indigenous women shouting frantically. In front of them, a black and white icy lake stretched across the horizon and three small dots near the edge of the blackness. _My God, there are children on the lake. "Eeet- TEE! Toropit'sya!"_ Hans called to his horse, digging his heels into Aku's flanks with urgency.

As he neared the group of women they surrounded his horse, speaking frantically in their native tongue which he didn't understand. "A ty govorish' po russki? English? Deutsche?" He asked nearly breathless as he dismounted his horse turned to his saddle bag as soon as his boots hit the snow-covered ground. A woman, rushed forward and spoke in broken German,"Die Kinder am See…the lake iis not yet frozen over solidly and the children have foolishly rushed onto the ice chasing their reindeer." Her face was twisted with fear.

Hans nodded and reached forward to the woman, squeezing her arm with his mittened hand, heart racing, he wanted to comfort her. "I'll get them… don't worry. Tell them to stay calm… Stay calm so the children will remain calm." He commanded in gentle tones, hoping she understood.

She nodded and turned to the small crowd, translating his words as Hans searched for his longest rope. Sizing up the lake and the three shivering children 30 meters out on thin ice with the small reindeer, he frantically began to undress, removing his heavy hat, fur- trimmed outer coat until he was down to his shirt sleeves, woolen trousers held up by suspenders, and thick winter boots.

Then placing his hand gently on the horses muzzle and speaking Russian softly, "Alright Aku, you're going to hold this rope and when I say pull, you're going to walk backwards slowly. Do you understand?" He searched the horses eyes looking for understanding. "Don't stop, unless I say 'stop'. _Yes?_ Good boy."

Then smiling as if to assure the horse, "Yes, there will be an extra apple in it for you." Hans then lead the horse up to the edge of the partially frozen lake and step tentatively onto the ice.

"Danke, danke guter Mann!" Shouted the lead woman, as the others had calmed. He couldn't help but notice two of the group holding on to one woman who was weeping on her knees.

_The mother. _He thought, _the children on the ice are hers- siblings. _ With a heavy sigh, he stepped forward cautiously towards the little forms on the ice.

Ears pounding with his own heart beat, it seemed to be going well. He was so close now, he lifted his arm with palm up and smiled at the largest fair-eyed boy. Nearly the thirty meters out to the native child, an arms length away he hear the first crisp break of the ice. The lake was beginning to crack.. Slowly, every muscle aching from the cold on his exposed skin, he sank to all fours in an attempt to distribute his weight.

"Come, come!" He called motioning the boy forward, his hand extended to the child. Another crack. "Slowly, slowly." Again, he used his gloveless hands to express and mimic his words as he did not speak Norweigan or any other tongue known to these children, but the boy slowed down. Coming to all fours like the stranger on the ice, the child approached Hans cautiously.

Graspinging the child's hood, he slid him forward on the ice towards him, The boy shook with fear, tears brimming in his eyes. "It's okay, child. I've got you now," he said softly. Then tying the rope around his waist with a firm knot he motioned him to the shore line.

"Go! Go!"

The boy nodded and left. Hans, still moving solely with adrenaline motioned the next child forward.

"Come lass. Come to me." He said smiling, trying to convey he was safe. She followed her brother, moving to all fours and dog walking across the ice. Another long reach, Hans slid her forward, knotting the rope around her quickly. Pausing to look up and smile into her fearful grey eyes, "You're okay. I've got you."

Her young face, broke into a trusting and tearful smile. His heart warmed, "Alright little one, time to go to mama."

She, too, crawled off towards the shore.

The winds were growing stronger now and his muscles were starting to ache.

Hans was a veteran soldier. Stronger and broader than he had been the last time he'd been in Arendelle and the northern wilds. He was no longer the idiot and angry, entitled prince that betrayed the princess and tried to kill the witch-queen. So when the ice cracked heavily beneath him, he didn't move. Fear of death had left him years ago, but for the child in front of him, his blood ran cold with the sound. ..

He held up a hand to the toddler, "No! Don't move." He yelled over the now howling winds. Hans inched forward slowly on the ice. _I'm almost there. _ He reached out a hand and his fingertips brushed the fur of the child's coat.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop, like the sound of a leather whip against a horse. Hans's face twisted with shock. His eyes locking with the boys just before the ice gave way and the child disappeared silently into the black water.

"Noooo!" Hans wailed, reaching forward to the empty space. Lurching forward, he could see the white fur of the child's coat beneath the water, sinking quickly into the blackness. Hans plunged head- first after the child into the icy water hole. Submerged in the winter lake, all was silence. Two broad strokes forward and he had the child by the scruff. Kicking with every last ounce of his energy, he raised them from the dark depths.

First pulling the child against his chest, his mind willed his body to lift the child onto the solid shore. When his head emerged from the ice hole gasping for breath, he was shocked to find a woman with pure white hair reaching forward for the child.

_She's strong._ He thought as the old woman took the soaking and now crying boy from Hans's aching arms. With numb hands, he held on to the edge of the ice rim, he wanted to lift himself upwards, but his body could no longer comply with the orders from his mind. The old woman, the rope wrapped around her waist, wailing child beneath one arm reached out to him now. Her eyes locked with his, and he could hear her in his mind.

_Give me your hand. _ But he could only look at her, his body, numb, thoughts and vision becoming fuzzy.

_Take my hand or you will die! _ She called again.

_It's too late for me. _ He answered. _Do not worry, I have found peace. _

His face relaxed just before he released his hand from the ice rim and slipped beneath the black waters of the lake. They wrapped around him gently, like a death shroud of the smoothest silk gossamer. Down, down, down he was pulled into the ancient tomb of watery black, silent stillness. Body and lungs burning, darkness edging into his eyes and then fogging into his mind until there was nothingness.

Only the shell of a human man that had once walked proudly as an earthly prince. Now he floated light and nearly lifeless in the waters' depths. The love-starved soul that had sinned against God and then labored to seek redemption through penance began to leave the body and reach upwards the heavens. Suddenly, two strong hands locked beneath his body's arms; jerking Hans' soul reluctantly back into his fleshy corpse.

The women on the shore cheered and cried as the water Nokk ridden by the White Lady of the Forest emerged from the lake holding their hero's blue and lifeless body.

Yelena weathered face slowly pulled into a smile as she watched Elsa ride off towards the castle with the hero stranger tightly wrapped in her arms. Closing her eyes, she reached out to his mind one last time.

_Do not fear, it is not your time... Sometimes_ _**all **__must be lost before it can be found._


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Son of the Isles**

A redemption story for Frozen's villain. Hans finally realizes the hero he's been looking for is himself. It takes courage to journey into the unknown, but he rediscovers his truth and his heart begins to thaw. Finally, when all is lost, all will be found.

**Chapter 2: ****Like a Dream I Can Reach but Not Quite Hold**

**Through the Darkness**

Arendelle Castle

Scandinavia

Night takes the skies early in the northern world. Shrouded in darkness, Elsa arrived at the castle breathless and impatient, the Nokk returned to the Fjord just as her feet touched the earth. With the overwhelming weight of the stranger, she sunk to her knees into the snow.

"My lady!" Called a rough voice in the darkness. Two guards rushed towards her through the crunching snow, one carrying a golden lantern against the early night.

"Thank goodness! Captain Anders, we must get him inside _immediately_ and warm him." Her pale eyes glowed in the lantern light. Captain Anders nodded briskly, then motioned for the guard with him to assist in lifting the stranger's body and they began to walk with haste towards the back gate.

"Are Anna and Kristoff back yet?" Elsa inquired.

"No my lady, they are still away on Bear Island with the young prince."

Elsa sighed in relief. "We need to keep this man secret. Just for now Captain until I figure out how to tell my sister about our guest."

"Yes, my lady." He replied as the small party pushed through an old oak doorway and into the castle. Moments later they were in a small room on an upper floor. The guards placed the man on the single bed.

"Start the fire," Elsa commanded.

"We need to undress him, ma'am. He can't warm in wet clothes." Responded Captain Anders as the younger guard hasily loaded coal into the grate of the hearth.

Elsa's brow creased with concern and at that moment, two new voices entered the room. "What is going on in here?" Asked an indignant Kai.

"Elsa!" Maren gathered her shawl tighter around her shoulders as she studied the man's lifeless form with wide eyes. "Is this him? The hero from the lake?"

Nearly dumbstruck, "How did you know-"

"_**Gayle**_." They both said simultaneously and smiled.

Kai began tugging off the man's boots as the captain peeled the wet shirt from the strangers body. Then pausing, "Ladies perhaps you'll give us a minute…" Captain Anders looked from Elsa to Maren, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"There's no time for modesty, Captain." Elsa said as she laid her hands upon the pale white skin of the man's well-muscled chest and began singing quietly, calling heat and the life force of the land into her hands.

"You forget I'm a widow, Captain Andres. Don't fear for my modesty." Replied Maren, then smirking, "And I promise not to look!" She then began to tug on the other boot.

Kai chuckled in response. Maren was proving just as stubborn as her first cousins.

Elsa, with her eyes closed, continued to sing life back into the man's body. Blue skin warming to pink as the young guard stoked a growing fire in the hearth. The small crew managed to remove the wet clothing from the auburn-haired stranger as well as maintain the man's dignity beneath a blanket.

The captain, now stepping back, gasped. "It's him! It's the youngest Prince of the Southern Isles!" His gloved hand instinctively went to the hilt of his sword. "But how can this be?" He asked as his noted the long, unkempt red beard and rough home-spun clothes with disdain.

Elsa, who was exhausted from singing, but joyful that she could now see the man's chest rising and falling with steady breath, sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, I thought so as well, Captain, but we must be sure. He is a mystery and a blessing." Her eyes studied him intently with pointed curiosity. "Can you shave his beard, Kai?"

"Yes my lady, but might he wake."

Her brow creasing, "No, not for a while I think. He's alive, but just barely. Send for Doctor Sigmund immediately." Standing from the side of the bed. "I need to rest now... I need to return to the forest. Maren-"

"Yes, my lady?" Maren asked, bowing slightly.

Elsa's blue eyes held the young woman seriousness. "You know what this man did at the lake. His gift was given freely. Tell Captain Andres and Kai everything after I am gone this evening..." Placing a gentle hand on the woman's thin shoulder affectionately and smiled with gratitude, "I'm placing him in your care."

Maren nodded, knowingly. Then the snow witch turned to the men in the room. "Lady Maren will explain everything. This man, whoever he is, gave his life tonight to save the lives of others. You all must keep him safe _and secret_ until I'm able to return… that includes for now, from my sister, your Queen."

"But my lady!" Gasped Captain Andres, eyes pleading.

Elsa glowed other-wordly. "I will tell her, Captain. But for now, keep him secret and keep him safe."

And with that Elsa was gone.

**Many days later….**

Hans gasped. It was dark. _Where am I?_ He thought. Then running his hands over cloth draped across his body, he felt sheets of thick cotton and a fine, feather mattress beneath him. His last memory was of the children on the lake, the dark watery grave swallowing him up, sucking him down into the bowels of the earth, encasing him in an ancient tomb…. And now he was in a bed. A fine bed.

_Am I dead? _He wondered.

With much effort from pained and aching muscles, he sat up and pulled back the heavy, soft blankets. His hands ran over his body, he was wearing a long night shirt and soft woolens covered his legs. He felt a forgotten coolness at his face.

"My beard," he half whispered in amazement as his hands explored his face. It was gone and he was clean shaven. _Where the hell am I?_

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, he stood and then instantly fell to the ground with a thud. His legs had no strength and pain cut through them like knives. "Whoa!" He called out with surprise, as he hit the hard floor. A nightstand, or at least he assumed that's what it was (as everything was covered in blackness) rattled and hit the floor with a crash.

"Oh my!" A woman's voice called.

A door creaked open, "Is everything alright, miss?"

"Yes, thank you. But please go fetch Doctor Sigmund."

He heard footsteps coming closer, and hands rested gently on his arm forearm as he braced himself against the floorboards. "Are you alright?"

She was speaking German. He was so confused. "Yes…. Where am I?" Hans asked grasping at his head which was beginning to pound. "Will you please light a candle, miss?"

There was a long pause and the hands did not leave his arm.

"A candle is lit, sir."

His heart began to race, panic was setting in. "But I see nothing? Only blackness."

The small warm hands pushed into his, helping him sit up on the floor. He could feel the woman kneeling and sitting with a leg against his, she was warm and smelled of flowers, black-current berries and sea air.

"It's alright, sir. You're safe here. You've had an accident. Do you remember?"

His brow knotted, "The lake, the children. Oh my god, are they safe?! Do they live?" He pleaded frantically.

"Yes!" She replied joyously. "They are all well and with their mother. Even the little reindeer! And your beautiful strong horse is in the stables eating a lot of carrots." He could hear laughter in the woman's voice and knew she was smiling.

His face broke into a smile as well. He was sure that tears were leaking from his eyes, as wetness touched his cheeks. "Good, good…." He smiled in return and then paused.

"But I…. I died in the lake. I couldn't hold on anymore... And then I couldn't breathe." It was a statement wrapped in a hundred questions.

The small, gentle hands grasped his with strength, as if to remind him that he wasn't dead. "I do not know if you died or not, but you are certainly alive now and you are safe here with us."

"With you? Good lady, where am I?"

"All I can tell you is that you are a guest of a noble house and you are being tended by the best doctor in all the land. Now, should we get you back into the bed before he arrives and scolds us both for sitting on a cold floor?"

Hans released the small, safe hands and rubbed at his eyes. "If you have lit a candle and I still see only blackness… Then I'm blind." He concluded as his heart dropped into his stomach.

The woman's hands stroked his brow; gently gliding over his eyelids and resting on his high, cheekbones. "Ice blindness is only temporary. It is not unknown in these parts and given rest and good food, you will heal in a few days . Your sight will return to you. I am certain of it. Until then, I am to be your eyes and your friend, so rely on me."

Hans nodded, his tear stained face, etched with so much emotion. Seeing a man near her own age, so very low and vulnerable, Maren's heart squeezed with empathy. Placing her hands in his again, she squeezed tightly. "Now, let us not think on such things we have no control over. Let me help you stand and get back into bed so you can rest." She stood, keeping her hands on his. "Lean into me and try pushing up on your legs. I must warn you, I'm much stronger than you think!"

He felt foolish, because never in his life had he been weak as a kitten in front of a woman. And wearing night clothes to boot! Infinite were the ways that God was teaching him humility.

"Okay," he answered tentatively, pulling his legs around in front of him, then pausing. "Before I make a complete ass out of myself again. My name…" He hesitated, "My name is Hans."

"And I am Maren."

She could see him thinking.

"Are you the lady of this house?" He asked.

"No, just Maren."

"A nurse, then?"

"No," She answered indignantly and then pushed back, "Do you have a last name Hans?" She placed his arms over her shoulders and moved closer.

He smirked, "Just Hans!"

_Ahhh, _ Maren thought as she smiled knowingly. There was the swagger and the very handsome rake that Anna had fallen for so many years ago. This man had to be '_the' _Prince Hans.

She laughed, "Lean into me and push up on your feet '_Just Hans_'."

He shook his head, "I have to warn you, I don't feel myself- my body is sore. My muscles are….. I don't know if I can, but I will, slow going, okay?" Hans paused, leaning forward, fear gripped him.

"I know you are feeling pain from the contractions in your muscles. You were under the ice for a long time. But you will heal." Maren repeated firmly. "But not if Doctor Sigmund kills us both for letting you lay about on the hard floor. Now, let's get you back into the bed."

His thin lips turned up slightly, "You're really enthusiastic to get me into bed. I must say, I like it!" Hans responded, pushing into his right leg making to stand.

Maren released a full belly laugh and being so full of humour lost her concentration.

"Oh bollocks!" She cursed as she tumbled backward with Hans falling atop her. She was still laughing as she felt herself squashed beneath him.

"Oh my God, Maren, are you okay?" Hans has asked urgently, hands reaching out feeling her shoulders, and arm. Not being able to see her face, he couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying.

"Yes, yes!" She wiped tears from her eyes and put her hands on his. "I'm laughing. I'm fine, Hans!" THen realizing the heat beginning to pool in her body, she pushed at his strong shoulders. "Get off me you, great lump!" She chucked joyfully. "It's just been a long time since I've laughed." _Three years, _she thought soberly. Three years, since before _he_ was gone.

"This is so embarrassing." He rolled off of her. "I'm so sorry! I really am not trying to seduce you. It was a joke" _Why did I say that? _ He didn't know this woman, who she was, if she were married or young or old. Was he still so vulnerable to a woman's kindness? And still so paranoid that his old self would push forth and try to take advantage of a good woman and kind stranger? His cheeks burned red.

"You are very handsome, but I assure you, I know you were making a joke. It's been a while and I forget myself. That was my fault. I didn't steady myself before you added your weight." Her heart warmed as his cheeks stained red with a boyish blush.

"Sometimes, I forget myself," he responded quietly. "I will try to remember my manners." Then reaching out, searching the edge of the bed with his hands, "Just lead me to bed. My arms feel stronger than my legs. I think I can pull myself up."

"Alright," she sighed, righting her dress and placing his hands onto the bed frame.

Again he pulled up his right leg, exerting his full weight on it. The pain was like hot daggers as he grunted and continue to push upward. Hands beneath his arms simultaneously looped beneath him, adding him. She felt so strong and sturdy and for a moment, he leaned back into her, or lost his balance, he wasn't sure which. It had been so long since he felt so safe in another's embrace, was he unconsciously leaning into it?.

"I've got you," Maren replied in a breathless whisper, holding him close, his back to her chest.

He prayed she couldn't see his face as he felt himself growing hotter. He knew his pale skin was probably red with embarrassment by now. In the darkness, he realized just how desperate he'd been these past years for a gentle woman's tender and loving touch. A touch freely given just for him.

_Damn, why did they have to shave my beard? And who is this woman?!_

For a moment they just stood, both feeling the other breathe. He drunk her in like fine wine and summer air. Their breaths slowing together until Maren broke the silence. "Try to crawl upon the mattress and I will push you up from behind like a child."

He sighed, leaning forward onto the soft bed. "Just give me a moment to say goodbye to my dignity."

She laughed again, "It won't be that bad."

"It's already that bad," he replied."

"On three, Hans... _Eins, zwei, __**drei**_!" She commanded.

He grunted and pulled himself up onto the mattress as she placed her hands onto his bottom and pushed up to aid in his climb. The bed groaned against his weight as they struggled his body onto the high mattress. Finally, completely on the bed, but still face down, Hans sighed into the pillow, "That was humiliating."

Maren was glad he couldn't see the flush in her cheeks as she was still reeling internally from the intimate touch of holding him upright and the firm, bold grip she took of his very nice backside. "Umm, yes, sorry about that, but you are back in the bed now."

"Thank you," he replied, turning over to right his legs with his hands

"Is the pain still bad?" She asked watching his strained movements.

"Yes," He hissed through his teeth. "And I rode for four years with the Russian Hussars. Three saber wounds, two bullets- both plucked and stitched on the battlefield…" Pausing to hiss, "This is coming in a close second to the bullets."

Pulling the blankets quickly over him, Maren rushed from his side. He could hear the tinkling of glass against silver.

"Here, Doctor Sigmund said to give you two teaspoons if you should awaken with pain. I'm sorry I didn't remember it earlier!"

Hans sat upright in the bed.

"Open up!" Maren commanded reminding Hans of his old governess.

He closed his eyes and resigned himself to further humiliation. "You're my nursemaid, aren't you?" THen he opened his mouth to be fed like a child.

"One, two." She fed him like a baby bird then put the laundnum back on the shelf. "I am not your nursemaid." Then turning, she looked at the handsome, auburn- haired prince.

"If you must know, I am a Lady-in-Waiting in this house. A first cousin to the noble-woman and a very grateful aunt to the children you saved on lake."

She moved to stand beside his bed and took his hand in hers. "As I said, you are safe with me. It's time for you to close your eyes, I will not leave you while you sleep. And while you are much too old for a nursemaid, one is never too old for a new friend."

Closing his eyes. "I do not deserve your kindness, good Lady."

"Everyone deserves kindness, Hans."

His breathing began to slow. "Not me."

"Everyone. Sinners more than saints." She replied, brushing back a lock of copper hair from his forehead. "That's why Christ the parable of the lost sheep."

"I was more like a lost wolf." He answered dreamily, falling deep into the feather pillow. "No more touching my bum…. at least while I sleep." Maren's eyes widened, and Hans continued. "I want to… remember it if it should happen again… You have a very firm grip."

Maren stifled a laugh. "Goodnight, sweet prince." Then dropping her voice to a whisper, "I promise not to touch your bum while you sleep…" Leaning close to his ear, she whispered her secret confession, " I might want you to remember it as well."

And with that, the last Prince of the Southern Isles smiled as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


End file.
